This Is The Stuff Of Nightmares SYOT
by MaximumAngel1
Summary: It's the 66th Hunger Games, and it's bound to be the best one yet. The Gamemakers have a surprise in store for this year's tributes: their very own fears and nightmares will be harnessed to break them down and ultimately kill them. Who will make it out of this living nightmare alive? SYOT open! Rated T for tacos and general Hunger-Games-ness.
1. Prologue and SYOT info

**Welcome to my very first SYOT! I'll give you the preview 1****st****, then the rules and tribute form. Sooooo…**

**PROLOGUE:**

_Sinking. Drowning. Her head thrashed up, breaking the waves, and then was slammed back under by the wave. Her vision blurred, then became fuzzy, then faded to black. She was going to-_

Wake up. Head Gamemaker Sylica Xavier shot up in her bed, restless from the nightmare. She rubbed her sleepy head and peered at the digital wall interface.

"Time, please," she spoke clearly. The wall lit up, numbers glowing red (her personal preference). 4:23 AM. She sighed. It was too early to wake up, but too late to fall back asleep. She rolled out of bed and went to her closet.

_That was a terrible nightmare, _she thought. Only in her dreams could her fears be harnessed in such a way. As she was getting dressed in her blood red dress shirt and grey slacks, she realized the true meaning of her dream. It was a sign. She grinned, flashing her pearly whites in the darkness.

She took an energy shot in the kitchen, and was immediately awoken from any sleep that was left in her system. She grabbed herself a quick breakfast, and pulled out her palm computer.

She opened up the e-mail interface and messaged President Snow.

_ President Snow-_

_ It would be at my greatest convenience to have an urgent meeting with you regarding this year's Hunger Games. I have an idea that will make this year positively unforgettable. Would you be able to meet with me today? I can clear my schedule at any time, for this is of the utmost importance. I would like to begin creating the arena and muttations as soon as possible. Thank you very much,_

_Head Gamemaker Sylica Xavier._

Sylica smiled and pressed 'SEND' on the computer. Soon after, she left for work, stepping out of her penthouse suite and going down the clear glass tube elevator. She smiled at the nighttime view of The Capitol. Soon, the only thought crossing the city's mind would be how spectacular the 66th Hunger Games would be.

After working a few hours on getting a list of potential businesses and individuals that might sponsor a tribute (they had to sign up first, then choose their tribute), she received a reply from the president himself. She would meet with him for lunch at the most expensive café within a mile of the President's mansion. _Only the best for the President_, she thought wryly. She got back to work compiling the list, feeling a bit unfocused on it, however. Her mind was only on the Games.

"Hello, Ms. Xavier. Please, sit," said the President, motioning to the empty chair in the private room. She sat down in the deep red velvet chair. A waitress brought her a glass of water and then hurried out nervously, like a shy puppy.

"Hello, President Snow. Let me just say, it is quite the pleasure to be meeting with you. Thank you for the honor. I have come up with the perfect theme for this year's games," she explained.

The President nodded. "Tell me."

Sylica grinned. "The theme of this year will be Nightmares."

Snow smiled evilly in a way that only he could pull off. "Yes," he said. "This is perfect. I like it already. Go ahead and work with it, Ms. Xavier. But please, make it terrifying. Make it the worst thing that the tributes have ever even dreamed of."

**Great! Now that that's done, here is the tribute form:**

**Name (first and last, any nicknames):**

**Age:**

**District (pick two in order of preference):**

**Gender:**

**Height and weight:**

**Skin and body color/shape:**

**Eyes:**

**Hair:**

**Overall personality:**

**Family:**

**Friends:**

**Job (if any):**

**History:**

**Hobbies:**

**Strengths:**

**Weaknesses:**

**Fears (VERY IMPORTANT!):**

**Reaped or volunteered:**

**If volunteered, why:**

**Reaction:**

**Token:**

**Career tribute? (as in, trained tributes):**

**Suggestion for chariot outfit (if I like it enough, I'll use it):**

**Interview outfit:**

**Interview angle:**

**Stylist (name and short description):**

**Prep team (3):**

**Any romances:**

**Any alliances:**

**Bloodbath tribute? Y/N:**

**Preferred death:**

**Here are some rules and guidelines for tribute submitting:**

**-No Mary Sues, thank you very much.**

**-Please only submit up to two tributes. If you submit two, one must be a bloodbath. If you submit only one, they will most likely survive the bloodbath unless you don't want them to.**

**-If a district slot is full, I will move your tribute.**

**-I can decline a tribute if I really want to.**

**-I can also make minor changes if I really want to (I will discuss them with you first).**

**-I CHOOSE WHO WINS.**

**-Submit through PM only. If you're a Guest, please just make an account. It only takes a minute.**

**The tribute list will be on my profile.**

**THANKS A BUNCH!**

**-MaximumAngel1**


	2. District 1 Reaping

**Hello y'all! I have gotten the entries for District 1, so it's time to start!**

**But first, the open spots. All female spots are officially full! (Three people are trying to get the last spot. I'm still kind of torn about who gets it, because one person asked first and the other person is my best friend, who I really confused when I was trying to explain the situation.) I digress. Anyways, the open spots for males are in districts 9, 10 and 11.**

**Here we go! Chapter 2: The district 1 reapings!**

_District 1: Selene DeStefano_

I pulled my platinum blonde hair into a simple ponytail for now. Sure, I'll get dressed up for the reapings, but right now I must go to the training center. Train always, says my mom. She doesn't care what I do, as long as it doesn't negatively affect her. Heaven knows how horrible that world be. Note the sarcasm. My mother, Silk, is horribly self-centered.

I shouted for my sister, Tiara. "Tiara! We need to go to training! Revel is going to announce the volunteer in half an hour!"

Tiara walked down the stairs with an annoyed expression on her face. "Really, Selene, some of us actually care about our appearance," she chastised. You wouldn't guess we were twins by the way she treats me.

After about five minutes, she came back down, in full hair and makeup. I practically smacked my forehead with my palm. Did she not realize that we still would be practicing? We still have one more year before we're out of the reaping!

I merely sighed and left our house, Tiara striding ahead of me arrogantly. I scowled. She just doesn't understand how to be nice to people. We arrived at the big training center with 15 minutes to spare.

Revel was standing on the balcony that overlooked the high-ceilinged training floor. She was obviously searching for the best volunteer.

"I'm heading to spears," I told Tiara. She simply nodded and scanned the room for her friends.

I grabbed a spear and hurled it at a dummy, piercing the area where the heart would be. It turned red with fake blood, signaling a successful throw. Suddenly a hand was on my shoulder.

"You look even more beautiful when you're not wearing makeup," complimented my boyfriend, Marble. I smiled and thanked him, although in all honesty, the constant 'you're so perfect' and 'you're so beautiful' was really getting on my nerves. I practiced a few more spear throws, then moved on to the swords, where I gutted a few dummies. A sharp whistle called us to attention.

Revel stood in the center of the room. She had won the games a couple years back, and took charge of this training center. The other large center was across the district, and it was run by Tuxedo, another previous victor. They had agreed on the two tributes after sharing their thoughts and opinions. It was a mystery to us whether a boy or a girl would be chosen from this school, let alone who it would be!

"Welcome, trainees. You have worked hard for many years of your lives, and this year, for one of you, it will all pay off. We have carefully reviewed all of you, and this year, the person who is representing both District 1 and our school will be..." she paused for dramatic effect. My friend, Glitter, rolled her eyes. "Selene DeStefano!"

I gasped. Was I really the best out of the group? Tiara stomped her feet angrily and I smiled. Yeah, like she had a chance. She cared more about her appearance than training, and heaven knows that would never help in the arena. My dedication had finally paid off.

I will fight until it kills me- and it just might do that.

_District 1- Grant Gems_

"This is for Sparkle," I grunted, hacking away at a dummy that was already gushing fake blood. Once I had cut off all the limbs and beheaded it, I threw the sword at the target wall. It impaled itself near the outer ring- a sword is not the best throwing object. I looked down at the destroyed dummy. That's what the mutts did to Sparkle. My girlfriend, beautiful Sparkle.

She was a Career who had gone into the last games, and was killed by wolf mutts. I need to win the Games, for Sparkle. I was already picked by Tuxedo to be the volunteer. Me and some girl from Revel's school across the District would represent District 1, and I would win it. I hope.

"That's enough for today, Grant. You need to get ready for the reaping. One must look nice when they volunteer," reminded Tuxedo. He was dangling the keys to the building, signaling that he was locking up. My mother, Pearl, was the sub-trainer, but she had already gone home to help my 8-year-old sister, Ruby, get made over for the reaping. Girls. Mother was a Career who was training for the games, but couldn't volunteer because she became pregnant with me. She became a trainer instead.

"Ok, Tuxedo. Are you mentoring this year?" I asked, making my way towards the door.

"You bet. I'll be helping you, since I know you better. Revel will be the other mentor, and she'll work with Selene," he said.

"Who?"

"Selene DeStefano. She's the other volunteer, from the other school," explained Tuxedo.

"Oh, ok," I mumbled, heading out the door. I waved goodbye to my teacher and started to go home, but I barely made it a block before I was bombarded by my friends. Rubin and Price were my two best friends. They were both 17 and training, just like me.

"Yo, Grant! How's the volunteer doing?" shouted Price.

"Price!" scolded Rubin. "Obviously, the soon-to-be Victor doesn't want to talk to ordinary district people like us!" he joked.

"I think I can make an exception for you two, district people!" I joked with him in a Capitol accent.

We talked and joked all the way to my house. "Gotta go guys," I said. "I'm guessing that I'm going to get a long speech from dad about 'upholding the family legacy'. See you guys later!"

The first person to greet me was my favorite and only sister, Ruby. I picked her up and twirled her around in the air. "Guess who's gonna volunteer?" I asked.

"You are!" she yelled. I grinned.

"Yep! I'm going to win this thing, and we can be famous!" I said. She laughed.

"And then I'm gonna win it, and we can be even MORE famous!" she shouted. I spun her around again. Her ruby-colored dress twirled around her.

I set her down and went upstairs to put on nicer clothes. I washed up, then picked out what to wear. I took a nice, light blue cotton button-up shirt and some tan pants. I straightened my 'fohawk' styled hair and grinned. _You're gonna win this, Grant. You'll win it for Sparkle._

_District 1: Selene DeStefano_

I didn't flinch as the little needle took the blood sample. I was waved in by a Peacekeeper and directed to the 17 year old girls section. I chatted with my friend, Glitter, for a while. I saw Marble and another of my friends, Vine, talking in the guys' section. Finally, the mayor came out and gave the speech that every District 1 kid had memorized before they turned 10. After his talking, the escort, Valentine Iridia came out. She was pretty young, and started in District 1 when I was 13. She was currently wearing a long dress that was completely covered with silver sequins. She had a big red leather purse that held her poodle, Cuddles. What a ditz.

"Hello, District 1!" she shouted in her annoyingly high voice and Capitol accent. "Are you all excited for this year's Hunger Games? I know that me and Cuddles are!" I resisted the urge to yell out _'Cuddles and I'._ She stepped over to the clear glass ball.

"Ladies first," she announced. I pushed through to the aisle, getting ready to make my way to the stage.

"Cas-" she was cut off.

"I VOLUNTEER!" I yelled, dashing up to the stage in my ruby red dress and high heels, along with a silver necklace that I got on my birthday. That would be my token.

"What's your name, honey?" she asked. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes at her patronizing tone. I try to be nice, but people just make it so hard!

"Selene DeStefano," I announced. She nodded and went over to the other glass ball.

"And for the boys-" she never got to read the name.

"I VOLUNTEER!" shouted a boy from the 17 year olds section. I only knew because he was standing next to Marble and Vine- he was halfway to the stage before I could see where the voice had came from.

"Grant Gems," he stated when he got to center stage.

"Well, aren't you eager?" commented Valentine. We shook hands. "Ladies and gentlemen, your tributes for the 66th annual Hunger Games!"

**A/N 2: Please review and submit a tribute! Remember: males from 9, 10 and 11 still need to be submitted. Also, check out CatchingFire75's story, The Hunger Games: Truth or Dare? It's rated M but funny as hell. Go read it.**

**-MaximumAngel1**


	3. District 2 Reaping

**I'm back! The SYOT is officially closed! All spots have been submitted/reserved. Anyways, here's District 2!**

* * *

_District 2- Hero Cunningham_

I'm resetting the dummies at the training center for some rich little 10-year-old girl. She slashes at them with a sword, but she's doing it all wrong. I show her the correct technique, and she immediately improves. Most people my age would be showing off their skills in the training center, but not me. I'm an assistant here, I have been since age 9. It's the only way I can support my family.

It all started when my sister Lacey shot herself. Our deadbeat dad left us and took all the money with him. Mom tuned out, and I turned icy and cold. That's why I had to get a job at the Center. I got free training and a good salary, well, not bad for a kid in District 2 anyways. People didn't (and still don't) really like me because I'm poor and not a huge fan of the Games. I'm no hardcore Career. When I was 13, I also became a blacksmith, making weapons. They get sold mostly to the Training Center (the Capitol only uses fancy, high-tech weapons, not the kind of weapon created in the smithy). That was the year that I met Sterling. He had run away from District 1, but was caught by the Capitol. They decided to just drop him off in the next district instead of executing him. We don't know why, although I think that they still have it out for him. I always worry in the reapings. I adopted him as my brother, and that takes us right up to now. My last reaping. I was lucky enough not to need tesserae, and of course I didn't let Sterling take any either.

Now it's time for the Center to close. The volunteer has already been picked. He's a 17 year old, and a full-blooded Career, no doubt about that. He is rich, arrogant and vain, but he's also strong and a great fighter- in other words, he could easily win. He also doesn't really like me, because I'm poor and took in Sterling. They look down on him, because he is an orphan, and came from District 1. It's not that we don't like 1, just that in the long run, they are just an obstacle to victory in the Games.

I take the long walk home. It's closer to the Justice Building than the Training Center, and it will only be a short walk to the reaping. Our house isn't much, and it only houses me, my distant mother and Sterling. On any other day, I would be going to the smithy to make weapons. It's both relaxing and my job. I can take out my anger on the malleable metal. I hate the arrogant people who mock people like me, just because of their social status or wealth. They should all die in a hole, in my not-so-humble opinion. They're also brainwashed Capitol lapdogs, something that I am very afraid of becoming. I don't know how I could live with myself if I actually supported their screwed-up ideals. It's sick and twisted.

When I open the door, Sterling comes rushing at me. "Yo, Hero! Are you ready for reaping day?" he asks.

"Sure. Are you?" I reply. It's only his third year, and my last. I'm almost safe.

"Absolutely!" he says confidently. I just hope that we won't be picked.

What if one of us is picked?

* * *

_District 2- Kira Locke_

"Wow, Kira. You're going to volunteer?" asks my friend Charlie. He isn't a big fan of the games, with more of an outer-district mindset. He never trained, unlike the majority of the district. I, however, have trained since age 6. Finally, it's my time for the spotlight.

"Well, of course I'm volunteering. How could I not? After all, I was chosen by Enobaria! I can't just let everybody down!" I reply. It's a huge honor to be chosen by Enobaria, the head trainer, to volunteer, and it's pretty taboo to volunteer in place of the chosen one. I need to do this, for honor.

Alyssa, my other best friend, smiles uncertainly. "If you really want to, go ahead. I have complete faith in you. You can win this and it will be awesome!" she affirms, but her voice gives away her true feelings. Like Charlie, she isn't a supporter of the games. But she supports me, like a great friend should, and that's one of her great qualities that make her my best friend.

"Thanks!" I reply. Suddenly, a look crosses Charlie's face.

"Here come the Careers," he mutters. That's both the term for tributes who are trained, and for district kids who are training. I am part of that 'popular' Career group. Alyssa and Charlie walk away, not wanting to bother with them. I have to stay and meet them, I'm socially obligated to do so.

Artemis calls my name. "Kira! Come on over here!" she yells. One of the boys whistles. They all have to respect me for this one day, even if they'll just call me a nerd or grumble about how they should have been the one behind my back. I used to show my intelligence, but was ridiculed for it. That's why I joined training in the first place, so I could fit in. After that, it turned into something I enjoyed, then excelled at. That's the only reason I have these "friends".

"Hey, Artemis, everybody, what's up?" I ask, even though we all know it.

Shale answers. "Well, us girls are going to get ready for the reaping! Let's go to your house, we already have everything we need," she says, gesturing to the dress bags in their hands.

"Great! Let's get all ready. Meet you guys later!" I dismiss the boys. Artemis, Shale, Farah, Diane and I head off to my house. In my closet, I pull out my new, bright pink reaping dress. With a full redhead, it would clash horribly, but it works great with my strawberry-blonde hair.

"I love your dress!" gushes Farah. Diane nods her head in agreement. I smile and thank them, tired of their airheadedness and the social platitudes. We put on our reaping dresses and do our hair and makeup.

"Stunning," I say, looking at all of us. We head out the door with half an hour until the reaping. Let my games begin.

* * *

_District 2- Hero Cunningham_

Standing in the 18-year-olds section, I sway nervously. Finally, the mayor walks out and reads his speech. Then, the escort, Lyric Fontine, walks out. She's a Capitol lady through and through, with her purple hair and matching eyes. She creeps me out.

"Ladies first," she says in her ridiculous accent. She draws out a slip of paper with her manicured nails.

"Jo-" she's cut off.

"I VOLUNTEER!" shouts a girl from the 17-year-olds section. I recognize her as Kira Locke, from the training center.

"Kira Locke," she states for the escort. Lyric nods and moves over to the boys' bowl.

"And for the boys, Sterling Sondheim!" she announces. That's my Sterling, I realize. He still had his District 1 name. I wait for the volunteer, glancing over for Heracles Schwartz, the volunteer. He smirks at me.

Wait- he knows about Sterling. And he doesn't like us. He's not going to volunteer for Sterling.

I have to do this. "I volunteer," I say.

Sterling looks at me in both panic and relief. I clutch the gold necklace he gave me, from District 1. He gave it to me the day after I met him. It says HERO on it. "Because you're my hero," he said. That will be my token, I decide.

"Hero Cunningham," I say, a creepy grin plastered to my face. I do not say that we are brothers. I want to appear as a Career, through and through. And may the odds be ever in my favor.

* * *

**Here y'all go! You like? Review! I'm going to do music lyric shoutouts, so you have to guess the song.**

**We have got through so much worse than this before**

**What's so different this time that you can't ignore**

**You say it is much more than just my last mistake**

**And we should spend some time apart for both our sakes**

**The last girl and the last reason to make this last for as long as I could**

**The first kiss and the first time, that I felt connected to anything**

**The weight of water, the way you told me to look past everything I have ever learned**

**_MaximumAngel1_**


	4. District 3 Reaping

**Hey everyone! I'm on a road trip at the moment, so expect erratic and infrequent updates for the next couple of weeks. I'll try my hardest to write new chapters!**

**In the meantime, enjoy District 3.**

* * *

_District 3: Jubin Tray_

"Jubin, are you going to go tutor the Kane boy now? It's almost nine o'clock!" asks my mother. I smile and reply.

"No, Ma. Today's the reaping day. No work for anybody, and that includes tutoring," I say. I've been tutoring since I was six years old, when I taught my four year old neighbor maths. Now, I teach all sorts of kids. I get a little resentment from them, like the 13-year-old boy that I taught when I was 10, but it all pays off- learning for them and fun work for me. I guess I just have a knack for intelligence, trivia, and that sort of thing. It runs in District 3, more than the other districts, but it's not like everyone here is a little genius. We have idiots, too, and just... average people, I guess.

Dad walks in, fiddling with some parts. I recognize the gears from an old-fashioned mechanical watch. I have no idea what he is making, but it's always a creative invention. That's his job. I hope to be an inventor or a teacher someday. If I make it through the reapings each year, that is. Hopefully I will. I didn't take out many tesserae, and hopefully we can get by with them if Dad's inventions are successful. It's only my 3rd year in the reaping: I'm 14 although at 5 feet tall I don't look older than 12.

I go to my room and pull out my reaping outfit: my magnet, tied on a string around my neck, a grey shirt and black slacks. It matches my strange looks: I have grey hair and black eyes. I know, it's odd, to say the least. Nobody really knows why I look so weird. A genetic defect, some say. Even I don't know the answer. And in District 3, it's rumored that I know everything. Of course, that's not true.

But it's close, I guess. I sure know a lot. I know that the odds are actually in my favor this year- I most likely wont get picked. But it's possible. It's always possible. I know that, too.

* * *

_District 3: Lea Jessin_

I pull my dark hair back into a bun, wrapping the elastic around the long locks. I admire the work I've done to prepare for the reaping. I hate to admit it, but either I or one of my siblings have at good chance of getting picked this year. Ever since mom died, dad had to work much harder to support me and my 4 siblings. There's Lynne, who's 19. Thankfully, she can't get reaped anymore. She is the oldest, and took care of us after mom died. 17 year old Travis also helped. Then, there's me. I'm 16, and the middle kid. 12 year old Chester is in his first reaping. He's really nervous about it. Lastly, little Kimmy is 6. She's sweet and innocent. I love her dearly, and always try to protect her. Panem is a terrible place for children.

I clasp on my necklace made of molten metal. I created it myself. I'm an inventor, always trying to create new things. Maybe one will become successful and make money for our family. That would be the day.

"Lea, are you going to spend a year up there?" shouts Travis from downstairs. "We'll come get you for next year's reaping!" he jokes.

"I'm coming, alright!" I shout back. I take one last look at my reflection in the dirty mirror. I should really clean it. Satisfied that I look presentable for reaping day, I walk down the narrow stairs and meet the rest of the family downstairs.

Kimmy is being carried by Lynne. "You look pretty, Lea," she says sweetly.

"Thanks, sweetie," I reply. I give her a little peck on the cheek, and start walking towards the boys, who have already started off towards the Justice Building. Lynne breaks the silence.

"Lea, are you nervous?" she asks. She is very serious, so why would she be making a joke like that?

"Are you kidding? Of course I'm nervous!" I reply in a 'no duh' voice.

"It's just that you seem so confident. I don't get it. Sure, I will be serious most of the time, but I always got nervous. You seem relaxed," she explains.

"I'm nervous, I just try not to show it." I try to finish this awkward conversation. I don't want to make Kimmy nervous by telling her the extent of how nervous I really am. Instead, I compose myself and arrive at the square. I get I to the line behind Jubin Tray. He's two years younger than me, but everyone knows him. He's the smartest person in school, having won every trivia contest he's ever entered. It's said that all he does in his spare time is research and tutor people. I'm kind of a nerd too, but not as much as him. It's rumored that he knows everything.

I prick my finger on the blood test scanner, and I'm let in. I head over to the 16 year old girls' section. I see my friend, Marble, there.

"Hey, Marble. You ready?" I ask.

"Yeah, I guess. Ready as I'll ever be," she whispers quietly. I can tell that's she's nervous, because she's even quieter than usual. I spot my other friend, Jace, in the 17 year old boys' section. He catches my glance and waves. I wave back.

And now, I wait. For two lives to be ruined forever.

* * *

_District 3: Jubin Tray_

My mother says goodbye to me, and goes to talk to her fellow professors from the upper school. They're all in a group in the square. My dad is showing an invention to a colleague of his. And I am going to the 14-year-old boys' section. I'm out of place there, at only 5 feet tall and only weighing 90 pounds. I have no physical abilities whatsoever- I know that if I get reaped, I will not have a chance at winning those blasted games.

"Jubin!" calls Roy Diulas, my only friend in the district. He's also a nerd, but he's not considered as nerdy as I am. According to the more popular kids, I'm the biggest nerd in all of Panem. I think that it's good to be smart, and my teachers do, too. I'm their favorite.

"Hey, Roy," I say awkwardly. He grins and then turns back to his normal group of friends. They chatter for a while, until Mayor Bascomb comes out. He delivers the long speech that strikes fear into the hearts of every kid in the Districts (well, except maybe the Career districts). Then, our escort walks out. He's a more average man, for the Capitol, at least, and his name is Jaxson Tango. They have the oddest names in the Capitol.

"Ladies first," his deep voice booms. He draws out a slip of paper.

"Lea Jessin," he calls out. A dark haired, pale girl in the 16 year old section gets even paler. The crowd parts and she steps out, dazed, into the aisle, and walks up to the stage. She's obviously very shocked and scared. I feel bad for her, and her family. I can hear a child crying from where the other people, the non-eligible people are watching.

"Now for the boys," says Jaxson, "Jubin Tray!"

That's my name, I realise. I wait for a second. Maybe someone will volunteer for the trivia champion, my frantic mind thinks. I shake the fantasy away with the realization that this is my fate.

It's rumored that I know everything. Of course that isn't true, but I know a lot. One thing I know for certain is that I'm going to die. I can feel it. The odds are certainly not in the favor of the trivia champion.

* * *

**You like? Please review, it means a lot! Nobody guessed the song from last chapter. It was Make This Go On Forever by Snow Patrol. Love that song.**

**Today I'm in Pittsburgh. When we were driving in, there were people walking along the freeway selling Bruno Mars concert t-shirts. I cannot stand Bruno Mars, but I do know who is opening up for him... ELLIE GOULDING! :D I begged and begged and begged my parents to let me go to the concert.**

**It didn't work. -_-**

**But guess who's going to be in my hometown the night I get back from my trip?**

**That's right, Bruno Mars and Ellie Goulding.**

**Cya later, I've got some begging to do. But first, guess this song:**

_**But I wish I could feel it all for you**_

_**I wish I could be it all for you**_

_**If I could erase the pain**_

_**Maybe you'd feel the same**_

_**I'd do it all for you**_

_**I would**_

**Hmm. I wonder who the artist is? *hint hint***


	5. District 4 Reaping

**Thanks for all your kind reviews for the last chapter! Without further ado, I present you with your tributes for District 4!**

_District 4: Neptune James_

I'm awoken to the sound of sobbing from my mother's room. Ugh. She disgusts me. Ever since Dad left to be a Peacekeeper in 2, she's locked herself in their and cried, or simply stared at the wall. I can't believe that this idiotic woman is my mother. Dad should have taken us with him, but he didn't. He hated us both. Newsflash, Dad. The feeling is mutual.

The only good thing about him is that he takes responsibility and sends me support money. Mostly I use it to keep living in our big house, and for my food and entertainment. I only give mother enough food to sustain her. She doesn't even deserve the meager amount I give her.

I make some oatmeal for mother and bring it into her room. I flick on the light, because she's always in the dark. I dont understand why she insists on the dark. I'm afraid that she'll die in the dark. Her eyes are bloodshot and surrounded by dark circles. Fresh tears are on her face. I slam the bowl on the little table next to her and walk back towards the hallway.

"Lights off!" she shrieks as I walk out. I sigh and turn them off. I remember something.

"Oh, and by the way, mother. It's reaping day. I'm volunteering. You won't be seeing me for a few weeks. Get your own food. It's not that difficult of a task," I sneer. I slam her door as she breaks out into tears again.

Back in my room, I throw on some athletic clothes and then head to the training center. I see my 'best friend', Charlie Wren. Ever since Dad left, I've put on a fun, popular, act. One smile and they all fall in love with me and my godly looks. Charlie is none the wiser to my act. Once I win the games, I'll have all the money and fame that I need and I can ditch them all.

"Hey, Neptune! You volunteering?" he asks me. I snort.

"No duh, Charlie. District 4 is going to have a victor this year!" I reply confidently. I wink and a cluster of girls sighs and goes ga-ga eyed. I picked my tight athletic shirt specifically to show off my six-pack. The chicks love it. I walk by Brooke Cascade, who's throwing spears. She's such a loner. Absolutely no sense of humor. I wish I could be alone like her, but my reputation, my entire act would be destroyed.

I'm not going to need this act much longer.

* * *

_District 4: Brooke Cascade_

As I'm throwing spears at the training center, Neptune James, the most popular boy in this district, walks by. There's something off about him. The way his face changes when he thinks nobody is watching, his smile vanishes and is replaced by a look of disgust. It's weird. I wonder what he's thinking.

I finish throwing spears and move on to knives. I'm great at the long-range weapons (throwing knives and spears) but not as much with swords, maces and axes. I won't need to worry about that, though, because there's always at least one person in the Careers who specializes in swords. And survival with the Careers is sooo easy. We get most of the Cornucopia supplies. I specialize more in logic.

I think I'm going to volunteer. I've been training for practically my whole life, and it's my last year to go. Besides, I don't have much of a life here anyways. I can make a better one for myself, or die trying.

The volunteering is different in District 4 than the other Career districts. Their training schools pick who should volunteer, and it's very taboo to disregard the chosen volunteer. Here, people will be kicking and scratching at each other to get on stage first. Hopefully, I can get up there first without injury. A kid actually was killed about a decade back. Oh well, I'm just glad that if he could die that easily, he wasn't in the games. What an embarrassment that would be.

I leave training a little early so that I don't get caught near the populars. They're so dumb and ditzy. I reach the house where I live with my father. I'm an only child. Dad is sitting in the kitchen, cooking a fish. Yum.

"Father, I'm going to volunteer today," I say. He smiles.

"That's wonderful, Brooke! Put your many years of training to good use! I know that you can bring victory to District 4," he replies happily. I gulp. Can I? Well, I suppose that's why I'm volunteering.

"I'm glad you agree, Father," I say. We eat the fish- a salmon, which is a special reaping day treat- and I get prepared for the reaping. I'm not a fashion obsessed diva, but I know that one must look presentable on reaping day.

I pull on a nice, dark green sundress. I like it because it's not too constricting and I can move freely in it. I pull the sides of my dark, mid-length wavy hair up and out of my face and tie it back with a matching green ribbon. I don't bother with makeup, I'll leave that to the Capitol prep team. Lastly, I slide on some expensive black flats that were my reaping day present last year. I slide a pouch of sand from my favorite beach into the pocket of the dress. All ready to go.

"Come on, Father!" I shout as the bells ring, signaling that there is one hour until the reaping. He comes down in a nice outfit and we leave the house. If I win, I will never come back here again. I will live in Victors' Village. If I lose… no, I don't want to think about that. With one last look at the house, I leave.

* * *

_District 4: Neptune James_

The square surrounding the Justice Building is tense. It's almost two o'clock. Finally, the bells ring. I groan as the mayor recites the speech ever so slowly. I wish he would just send the escort out already.

At last, our ridiculous Capitol escort comes out. She's new this year. The last one decided that she had gotten too old and was no longer fit for the camera. I'm surprised that they didn't just rotate the one from 5 up and stick her in 12.

This girl is young, maybe 25 years old. Her skin is a pale white, but it's covered in black tattoos of butterflies. They appear to fly up her skin. The Capitol has moving tattoos, but they cannot give us food or freedom.

"Hello District 4!" she shouts. "I'm Venetia Hadesant! It's great to be here!" she continues in her overly peppy voice. "Are you ready to pick your tributes? Here we go! For the ladies, we have Aquam-"

Her announcement is cut off by a chorus of girls volunteering. They race to the stage, but the first one up is Brooke Cascade, the loner girl. I'm going to be partners with her? At least I know her weaknesses. It'll be a simple task to do away with her in the Career Alliance Breakup, or CAB as we call it.

"Brooke Cascade," she announces clearly.

The escort grins. "Well, Brooke, let's see who your district partner will be!"

As soon as her manicured nails reach a slip of paper, I shout that I'm volunteering. A couple other boys follow my lead, but I'm already heading up the stairs.

Dylan Jones grabs my shirt and tries to pull me back. I turn and punch him in the nose. He cried out and let's go. I grin, and get onto the stage.

"Well, who do we have here?" asks the escort happily.

"I'm Neptune James, and I'm going to win these games!" I shout. Girls scream in happiness. I blow them a kiss and they all pretend to catch it. It's all part of the act.

"Ladies and gentlemen, your District 4 tributes for the 66th annual Hunger Games!" announces Venetia. I shake hands with Brooke, and give a sadistic smile. I'm going to kill her. I'm going to kil them all. I'm not going to need this act much longer.

* * *

**So that's District 4! I've decided to do a sponsor system for the arena. I don't have the list of items (yet) but I will tell you how you can get points.**

**Anybody can get points, regardless of whether they submitted a tribute or not, and they can send sponsor gifts to any tribute or alliance.**

**Reviewing is 10 points.**

**Answering my end-of-chapter question or lyrics contest is another 10 points.**

**Following the story is 20 points.**

**Favoriting the story is 20 points.**

**Submitters of Career tributes get 50 points per Career submitted.**

**Submitters of non-Careers get 20 points per non-Careee tribute.**

**Here is my end-of-chapter lyrics contest. Anyone who guesses correctly gets 10 points.**

_**All along it was a fever**_

_**A cold sweat, hot-headed believer**_

_**I threw my hands in the air, said, "Show me something,"**_

_**He said, "If you dare come a little closer."**_

**I love this song! Please guess!**

**R&R,**

**Max**


	6. District 5 Reaping

**Hai.**

**I'm back! First and foremost, I'd like to present you with...**

**SPONSOR POINT TOTALS! Yay!**

**XxAzuritexX- 130**

**FireBird128- 130**

**SherlockedAtHeart- 100**

**Dem Famet- 100**

**Flintlightning- 80**

**hollowplaces- 70**

**The last victor of district 2- 70**

**Zania330- 70**

**CatchingFire75- 70**

**musiclover1823- 60**

**Anarchy Girl- 60**

**Flossah- 40**

**xImagineThatx- 40**

**Turtlewithwings- 40**

**locoforcoco- 30**

**FireIceAirGuardian93- 20**

**ijohanaserrato- 20**

**FaerieGirl0987- 20**

**hushhush1998- 10**

**You have no idea how long it took me to compile this list. It was tedious. Sorry for the long wait, I've been horribly procrastinating. I have no excuse for you. I'm sorry. I shall now go to the corner of shame and finish this chapter!**

_District 5- Alyvia Knight_

I clasp on the tarnished, heart-shaped locket around my neck. Inside is a picture of me, my sister, Lenzi, and my mother. I miss my mother so, so much. My dad and mom got a divorce after I was born. The jerk left us for some 20 year old woman. The sick jerk. We were doing just fine for awhile, until mom died. Then Lenzi, who's older than I am, took me in to care for me full-time. She's a wonderful sister, always looking out for me, and the only family I have left (unless you count her boyfriend, Michael. He's nice, too).

Now that I'm all ready for the reaping (ugh), I leave my little room in the house and go out to the kitchen, where I know Lenzi and Michael will be. They're sitting across from each other, and Michael is telling some story about a co-worker. Lenzi smiles when she sees me come in.

"There's my little sister, all dressed up and pretty for the reaping!" she exclaims. And she's correct. I actually look pretty, with my long, wavy black hair brushed out nicely and pulled back out of my face. I look... presentable. Good. Pretty?

"Thanks, Lenzi! Morning, Michael!" I greet them. As if this was a normal day, where we can just be normal. But it's not, and Lenzi drops the bomb.

"It's reaping day, Ally. Are you nervous?" she asks. Of course I'm nervous. Being reaped is one of my deepest fears. But she doesn't know that. So I keep it simple, so as not to worry her more.

"Well, everybody should be. I've got a few tesserae, not a ton, but some. I guess I have a right to be worried, but there are a lot more slips in there than mine," I reply. I don't think I'm convincing anybody though.

"Well, why don't you go meet with your friends, and I'll meet you again at the square," she suggests. I nod.

"Ok, see you later," I finish, heading out the door. I wonder where I will find them, but it turns out that I don't have to look far. McKayla lives near me, and she's out in the street, waiting.

"Hey, Alyvia!" she calls. I run over to her.

"Dang, girl, you look good!" she comments, and I return the favor. "Hey, Ally, look, a butterfly!" She points behind me.

"Where?" I turn to see the rare insect, but there's nothing behind me. I turn back, and McKayla's gone. I mentally curse myself for being so easily distracted, but I quickly seek out to find her hiding place. It's easy to find her, hidden behind the corner of the nearest house.

"McKayla! Seriously?" I shout. She laughs and I start chasing her. She knows that I've got plenty of fistfighting experience, ever since some bully punched me in ninth grade. I won that fight, so ha ha to them! I also play football and soccer, if someone can get a makeshift ball. It's not like we can get real soccer balls or footballs in District 5, for goodness sake.

"Noooo! Ally! Don't kill me!" she shrieks in mock terror. We collapse onto a grassy patch in a neighbor's backyard, laughing.

All the signs pointed to a good day, but boy, were the signs wrong.

_District 5- Dem Famet_

"There's a good boy, yes Patches, yes you are! Good boy!" I applaud as my dog, Patches, returns the stick I threw. I feed him a scrap of bread that I earned with my meager Assistant Scientist's salary. At least it keeps me and Patches alive. It's not like I've got parents to feed me.

When I was five, my house burned down and took my parents with it. I saved myself by jumping out of a first floor window. After refusing the orphanage, I lived on the street. It was hard, especially because of my dyslexia, but I managed to stay alive. I built a little cabin out of junkyard materials, and found Patches. He's my best friend, and really gives a meaning to the old saying, "Man's best friend". That takes me to where I am now. Only sixteen years old, I've got a job and a house and my very own dog. I surprise myself, sometimes.

"Come here, Patches! We need to go to the bakery!" I call. Patches trots over and follows me obediently. Bakery means bread, bread means food. We take the short walk to the nearest bakery. A chime twinkles as I walk in.

"Hey, Logan? Is that chime new?" I ask. Logan is the baker, and my friend. He's a younger fellow like me.

"Yes, it is, Dem!" he says, coming out of the back room and brushing flour off of his hands. "Want the usual wheat loaf?" he asks me.

"Nah, it's a special occasion. I'll take a half dozen cheesy buns," I order. It'll cost me, but it is a special day. I need a treat. Maybe it'll calm down the nerves I've been trying to ignore.

"Yeah, it's reaping day. Hooray," he says sarcastically. I laugh.

After paying for the bread, I head out the door where Patches is waiting obediently.

"Bye, Logan! See you later!" I shout. He waves and the door clangs shut. I look down at my reaping day best. It's good enough, I guess. I start to walk to the science lab, where I know Portrait will be, even though the lab is closed.

"Portrait? I know you're in there!" I shout when I walk into the large brick building.

"You found me, Dem! I'm close to a breakthrough on this chemical formula that the team's been trying to find!" she shouts back from the main lab. I see her through the glass window in her lab coat, pouring chemicals from beakers.

"Come on, Portrait. It's a day off! You should loosen up a little!" That's a strange thought from me of all people. Loosening up is usually not an option for a District 5 orphan. But Portrait is better than I at that sort of thing.

"Oh, please. As if. I'm out of the reaping now, and there's no way I'm leaving when I'm this close to a breakthrough!" she exclaims.

"Ok, chill! I'm going to the square now. Bye!" I shout.

"See you later!" she yells back as the door shuts. Patches is waiting obediently outside. We walk to the square, ignoring the strange looks we get on the street. I tie him to a fencepost near the square.

"Wait here, Patches. It's going to be a little while before I get back, okay?" Little did I know...

_District 5- Alyvia Knight_

I meet up with my other two friends, Kimi and Sharron. We head to the square, and I see Quinn standing with his friends. My heart flutters. It's a secret, but I have a total crush on him. He doesn't know it though, and I want us to stay friends. So he can't know.

"Good luck, Alyvia!" he calls.

"And may the odds be ever in your favor!" I yell back. We go through security at the entrance and head to our section- 17 year old, females. When the film starts, I start to tune it out. I get lost in a daydream about me and Quinn, when suddenly,

"Alyvia Knight!" the escort yells impatiently. I realize that my name has been called multiple times and the Peacekeepers are coming. I run past them up onto the stage, embarrassed. I curse in my head. I barely notice the male tribute. Dem Famet, I think. I don't know him. The nerves are running high, and I shake hands with sweaty palms.

We walk off the stage, and I'm seeing stars. I feel myself falling and the world goes black.

**You like? Review! Question:**

**You're home alone for the day. What do you do? Funniest answer gets 20 pts, every other answer gets 10.**

**Peace!**


	7. District 6 Reaping

**Hai-**

**To make up for the slow, slooow update last time, I'm bringing you a quick one now! But first, the contest winner and the sponsor point totals.**

**The contest winner was Anarchy Girl! Great job, I was laughing a ton! Especially since your story was true... You get 10 bonus sponsor points for winning. Yay!**

**FireBird128- 150**

**XxAzuritexX- 150**

**Deablus55- 120**

**SherlockedAtHeart- 100**

**Anarchy Girl- 90**

**Flintlightning- 80**

**hollowplaces- 70**

**The last victor of district 2- 70**

**Zania330- 70**

**CatchingFire75- 70**

**musiclover1823- 60**

**Flossah- 40**

**xImagineThatx- 40**

**Turtlewithwings- 40**

**locoforcoco- 30**

**FireIceAirGuardian93- 20**

**ijohanaserrato- 20**

**FaerieGirl0987- 20**

**hushhush1998- 10**

**I've also had to insert a bloodbath tribute for the district 6 female, because the person who reserved the spot has not gotten back to me yet. So, Sierra Cessna will just be a bloodbath tribute. Because of this, I'll be writing this differently than most chapters. It'll also be a bit shorter than usual.**

**So, there you go! Without further ado, I present you with, the one, the only, DIIIIIIIIIIISTRIIIICT 6!**

_District 6- Kane Plass_

Is it wrong to expect the worst? Some people tell me to lighten up, be more optimistic. Well, I know firsthand that being optimistic is not easy. Ask yourself if you could think everything will be all rainbows and butterflies if you're in my situation.

Would you think happy thoughts if your parents were killed in an epidemic that wiped out a quarter of the district? Would you be optimistic if the epidemic also took your four year old sister, who was smiley and happy and so unlike you? I don't think so.

My sister went first, coughing up blood. I stayed with her the entire time. After two days of sickness, she died.

My parents went next, the next week. I was still with my sister. I was eleven years old.

I moved into the community home, where I live today. The next year, at age twelve, I was given a job, cleaning pipes at the nearest train plant. Three hours a day, and I make five dollars. Each day. I don't get to keep it, it goes to the community home. Everything I have goes to the community home. It's hard to give a rare smile in a life like this. So you can excuse me when I say that I could've seen this all coming.

My room is shared with nine other boys. It's a hastily erected wing off of the main community home building. They built it after the epidemic, but it's never been replaced with a permanent structure. That's typical of our government.

I pull on the patched up reaping clothes that have been with the community home possibly since the very first games. I can see where the beige shirt has been sewn together again and patched up. The trousers aren't much better. I sigh and walk through the drafty corridor to the main building and the exit.

A few girls are attempting to make their dresses look better. I grimace. How can they focus on superficial details at a time like this? I simply sigh and walk out the door. I still have enough time to visit the cemetery where my parents were buried. I start walking towards the cemetery building.

The so-called "cemetery" is where they have the ashes of all the fallen people from the district, unless they were one of the rare few who could afford to have a proper, expensive burial. Mainly relatives of the mayor, or victors and their families. I look through the stacks of books printed, with a year on each one. I find the book labeled "61 p.d.d." Year 61, post dark days. It's thicker than the rest, due to that epidemic. After paging through the laminated sheets with tiny print, I see their names._ Plass, Kia. 37 years old. Plass, Monty. 36 years old. Plass, Rosalie. 4 years old._ All of my family, lost to that epidemic. Sometimes I wonder why I didn't get sick too, why I didn't go with them.

After a few minutes, a girl who's maybe three or four years younger than me walks up. I recognize her from the community home, but I don't know her name.

"Excuse me, Kane, is it?" I nod. "Could I see that book? My parents are in it, too," she says. I hand it to her without a word and walk briskly out of the building. It's almost time to go to the square. The girl will be late if she doesn't hurry up.

The Peacekeeper at the gate pricks my finger, a spot of crimson blood falling onto the scanner. Plass, Kane. 16M. She nods for me to go in, pointing at the section that is filled with my classmates. Some are standing, solitary like me. Most are in little cliques, chatting nervously. I stand there for about fifteen minutes. I'm worried that I'll get reaped. Then again, what do I have to lose?

Finally, our escort walks out. Donna LeViens. The 's' is silent, as she reminds us every year. As if we'd forget.

"Welcome, ladies and gentlemen. And all you other people," she laughs at her joke. Ha-ha. "I'm Donna LeViens. Remember, the 's' is silent!" She lets out another high-pitched giggle. "It's time for the reaping for the 66th Annual Hunger Games! But first, let's watch a little film, shall we? Oh, I love this part!" She giggles yet again. She presses a button on the silver remote in her hand and the two giant screens light up. Then, the short film plays, as if we didn't remember exactly why we are subducted to this torture. Finally, after what seems like an eternity but was probably only five minutes, tops, she continues with her routine.

"Now, District 6, it's time to pick your tributes! Ladies first!" she says. Her manicured nails, painted blood red, reach into the glass bowl. A name is drawn out.

"Sierra Cessna," she calls.

A shout is heard from the twelve year old girls. In half a second, every eye is on Sierra.

"WHAT?" she screams. "NO! You Capitol sickos cannot do this to me! It's morally unjust! You'll never take me alive!" she rants. A squad of Peacekeepers drag her kicking, screaming, and biting, up onto the stage, where they hold her. Okay then. Lunatic.

The escort looks utterly baffled for a moment, then regains her composure. "And for the boys," she continues, "Kane Plass!"

Even though I've been expecting this, the fragment of optimism buried inside of me is shocked. Shattered. Destroyed. Silently, I make my way to the stage.

"Shake hands with your district partner, please," instructs Donna. The Peacekeepers restraining Sierra's right arm stick the hand towards me.

She looks at me with bloodshot, crazy eyes. She grasps my hand so hard that I know it will bruise. I wince. "You'll help me, won't you? We can take down the Capitol- together!" she raves. I shake my head, mystified. Who does this girl think she is?

Donna lifts my hand into the air- she doesn't even bother with Sierra. "Ladies and gentlemen, your District 6 tributes for the 66th Hunger Games!"

**Well... Sierra's character turned out differently than I had originally planned. Well. Alright. That was District 6 everybody!**

**One note: I'm going to be at camp from Sunday the 28th until Friday of that week. There are no electronics allowed. Big sad face, I know. :( So don't expect any updates until... Saturday, or later. I wish I could be on the internet! I'm going to die. So here's your update! Hopefully I will write ASAP once camp is over.**

**Here's the chapter contest. Leave your answer in a review, or PM it to me. It's another finish-the-sentence question because I really liked the answers I got last time.**

**You're left alone in your camp cabin with the rest of your group for an hour. Your counselor is an absolute jerk. Using only the items you would be likely to have in a camp cabin, you... Funniest answer= 10 BONUS points, plus answer and review points.. Any answer= 10 additional points, plus review points. Only a review= 10 points.**

**You no review, no points for you! Remember, these are used as sponsor points in the arena. They can and will keep your tribute(s) alive longer.**

**-MaximumAngel1**


End file.
